


the castle is full of secrets (here they are)

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Sabrina Raincomprix-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 3: secret
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Lê Chiến Kim/Kagami Tsurugi, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), one-sided Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	the castle is full of secrets (here they are)

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> many  
> to  
> post

Sabrina Raincomprix knows every dirty secret in the Bourgeois castle.

She knows how Lord Adrien Agreste, the Duke of Noir, can’t sleep alone. She knows how Lady Riposte, the first lady knight of the kingdom, is having an affair with a merman. She knows how the court bard is in love with a seamstress named Marinette. She knows how Marinette chases Lord Adrien’s nightmares away. She knows how Lady Kubdel can climb any castle wall, how Sir Ivan plans to elope with Countess Mylene. She even knows who General Plagg is married to. 

Sabrina knows every dirty secret of the Bourgeois castle, even how Princess Chloe’s lips taste.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
